Dream dares
by LpsAwesomeMoon
Summary: I'm starting my own dare show! send in your dares! Nothing innapropriate though!
1. Chapter 1

Lpsmoon: *flies into studio, and sits on a purple armchair with a cresent moon on it* Hello. And welcome. To the dare show. MY dare show. So send in your dares, grab some 3D glasses, and get your popcorn.

Darable characters:

Kai

Jay

Zane

Cole

Sensei

Nya

Garmadon

Misako

Overlord

Dareth

Lloyd


	2. Chapter 2

Moon: *walks in* Hello Fanfiction! *audience cheers while I sit on my armchair* I am LpsAwesomeMoon, formally known as Lpsawesome. First, I want you to meet my assistants. Come on out guys!

*Two dogs walking on 2 legs come out. The other two are Chihuahuas. One is 14. She has tan fur and black hair that goes down to her ankles and is in a braid. She wears a purple hair bow, turquoise pull over hoodie, a purple skirt and knee high purple combat boots. The other is 8 and has grey fur, glasses. a blue and white long sleeve shirt and tan shorts*

Grey Chihuahua: Hi, I'm Jasper.

Tan Chihuahua: My name is Jada.

Moon: Ok, let's meet our vict- I mean, contestants! *Snaps fingers and Ninjago characters appear*

Cole: Where the heck are we- Sis?

Jada: Hi Bro!

Moon: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Jada is Cole's transformed sister. Anyways, welcome to Dream dares, where awesome meets no limit!

Kai: Wait, you mean this is another dare show?

Moon: Yep, pretty much.

Jay: AW HECK NAW, I'M GETTIN' OUTTA HERE! *Jumps out window*

Jada: Golia!

*griffin with silver irises flies out window*

Golia: *eats Jay*

Jada: good girl, Golia!

Moon: Now that that's over with, lets start the dares!

Everyone: *groans*

Moon: Oh Guys!

Jada: *Gets out chainsaw*

Jasper: *gets laser gun*

Everyone: YAY!

Moon: That's more like it! Ok so we got a few dares from InsanityQueen. The first one is for Cole.

Cole: *runs away*

Jasper: *shoots Cole with laser* best birthday gift EVER!

Cole: *coughs*

Moon: anyways, you have to eat a spoonful of cinnamon without drinking anything afterwards. *snaps fingers and cinnamon appears*

Cole: *eats*

Caleb: wait, isn't eating cinnamon by itself dangerous?

30 min. later

*Ambulance takes Cole away*

Doctor: He'll be fine in about 2 hours.

Moon: Good, cause we'll need him by then. Ok the next dare is for Jay.

Golia: *barfs up Jay*

Jay: Aw, sick!

Moon: you have to Jump into a lava pit yelling: help me my baby Alicorns! save me!

On an airplane

Jay: Why are you following me?

Camera guy: 'Cause Moon told me to film you committing suicide,

Jay: Figures. *jumps off into lava pit* HELP ME MY BABY ALICORNS! SAVE ME!

B.A. #1: should we help him?

B.A. #2: Nah.

Jay: OH, COME ON! *falls into lava* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Back at the studio

Moon: Ok next dare is for Lloyd. you have to slow dance with someone blindfolded.

Lloyd: doesn't seem that bad.

Jasper:*blindfolds Lloyd*

Moon: *shoves him into other room* Ok magic talking golf ball, go dance with Lloyd. And don't ask why!

Overlord: *grumbles and goes into same room as Lloyd*

2 hrs. later

Lloyd: Ok we've been dancing for 2 hours, I'm taking off the blindfold! *takes off blindfold* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *jumps out window*

Overlord: o_o

Moon: The next one is for Cole from Thewolfninja. You have to kiss her. *snaps fingers and Wolf appears*

Wolf: Hi guys. *grins* Hi Cole.

Cole: *blushes*

Jada: D'AWW, MY TWIN BROTHER HAS A CRUSH!

Cole: shut up Jada!

Wolf: *kisses Cole*

Cole: *shuts up*

Jada: *takes picture* 'Dis is goin' on Facebook.

Cole: *chases her*

Jada: *laughing like a maniac*

Moon: We have a truth for Cole from TheWolfNinja. What happened to your parents?

Cole: Well-

Moon: Wait, stop. I'm saving this for a story. Sorry Wolf, but I don't want any spoilers.

Moon: Ok the last dare is for Kai from InsanityQueen 'cause I wanted to save this one for last.

Kai: Crap!

Moon: you must have a battle with InsanityQueen herself! *Snaps fingers and Insanity appears*

Insanity: Alright Torch Boy lets dance.

Kai: I don't fight girls.

Insanity: *flips Kai on his back and he explodes* I can see why.

Moon: :D

Jasper: :D

Everyone: :D

Jada: D' :

Jasper: Ummm... J.B.?

Jada: *starts hyperventalating*

Moon: Oh yeah, I forgot that Kai is her boyfriend.

Cole: My sister's boyfriend is who now?

Moon: Don't worry, at least she didn't kill anybody.

Jada: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA KILL EVERYBODY!

Moon: Crap, uhh I think we should start running.

Everyone: Agreed

Moon: We'll see you next time on... Dream Dares! In the mean time, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

**Sorry this took awhile, but I was on hiatus. I will be creating a rewrite of Ninjago: Life is Weird. **

**LpsAwesomeMoon- where awesome meets no limit.**


End file.
